wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Novus Conclave
The Novus Conclave is an old and secretive Inquisition Conclave consisting of members from various Ordos whom are Radicals aligned with Recongregators. Their purpose is to eliminate elements within the Imperium who would hold it back through personal interests, as well as recover lost human technology or designs new ones for the betterment of mankind. History Formation What would become the Novus Conclave was formed under a famous Inquisitor known simply as Stigma. This Radical had gain a reputation for overthrowing corrupt and/or heretical officials, nobles and leaders. He would later oversee the installing of more competent and loyal replacements. Many planets that had been in decline or teetering on the edge of being lost forever have thrived thanks to the efforts of Stigma and his reforms. Furthermore, he has introduced new laws and inventions, as well as rediscovery of old human tech, to better improve the Imperium. While his work has garnered the disdain of few Puritans, many Radicals, especially those of the Recongregator Faction, have flocked to Stigma to learn and assist with his revolutionary views. Their numbers steadely increasing as his achievements spread out across the Imperium. His calmed thinking and courage in battle have inspired many Inquisitors to change their views. Eventually, with such a larger gathering underh im, Stigma decided to form a Conclave that would consist of broad minded people like himself, naming it the Novus Conclave. The Conclave's numbers began to grow over the centuries, gaining members from other factions, mostly Radicals but a few Puritans too. Not only that, but many high-ranking individuals from other organizations, military leaders, religious officials, planetary governors and nobles began to back the Conclave, providing them with much support in resources. During the mid 33rd Millennium, the Novus Conclave gained their own Chamber Militant, a 5th Founding Chapter called the Twilight Lords. Including that, they also possess their own Militarium Tempestus Regement, the Auretian Brotherhood. Age of Apostasy The Ecclesiarchy had always been a hard subject for the conclave. While many members were believers of the Imperial Creed, they believed that the Adeptus Ministorum was overstepping their boundaries over the recent decades. Stigma himself said that the Ecclesiarchy had too much power and influence, utilizing tithes for their own needs rather then benefit of the Imperium. They voiced that the Ecclesiarchy had to be monitored carefully, less they doom the Emperor's domain itself. This fear was later realized during what became known as the Age of Apostasy. Thousands of worlds were suffering under corruption or invaders, cut off from the Imperium due to Warp Storms. And the Imperium itself was falling apart due to the efforts of the madman Goge Vandire. Even after the crisis had been averted, there were still many who voiced concerned over the Ecclesiarchy overwhelming influence. Stigma and several others were very outspoken against the formation of the Adeptus Sororitas to serve as the organization's fighting force. According to Stigma, the fact that their previous incarnation, the Daughters of Emperor, allowed themselves to be tricked by Vandire proved that there was a strong chance that the Sisters of Battle could also be easily manipulated. Despite many agreements, the notion was past and the Sisters of Battle became the newest fighting force of the Imperium, directly under the Ecclesiarchy. There were some positives in this event. The Conclave was able to overthrow and remove millions of corrupt officials, reorganize planetary leadership. They even gained considerable influence within other organizations, such as the Adeptus Mechanicus, Adeptus Administratum, Offcio Assassinorum, several Navigator Houses, and even some high ranked members of the Ecclesiarchy itself. The Novus Conclave also got an increase in members who agreed with Stigma's views, most of whom were part of the newly formed Ordo Hereticus. 41st Millennium and Beyond Goals The Conclave's goals is to find means to advance mankind so it can truly stand above races in terms of technology, rule and power. This also means introducing old and new technology to various worlds and overseeing the careful rise of civilisations on Feudal and Feral Worlds, without to much direct interference. In those cases, members will appear as sages or shamans to the locals, showing them ideas to figures of authority. This will also lead to the purging of beliefs or cults where worship towards xenos or worse, Chaos, as well in order to avoid future uprisings or other unfortunate incidents. Assassination on those who will not agree with them have also been conducted. Jurisidiction Military Force As the Conclave consists of several members of the three Major Ordos, the Ordos Malleus, Ordo Xenos and Ordo Hereticus, some of the Inquisitors can call upon said Ordos' respective Chamber Militants. Along with that they can summon the force of the Tempestus Scions, or Storm Troopers, to aid them, specifically the specialized Shock Troopers called the Brotherhood, who are also under the direct command of the Conclave's leader, Stigma. However, the Conclave has its own personal Chamber Militant, a 5th Founding Chapter called the Twilight Lords. Headquarters Notable Actions Notable Projects Notable Conclave Members *'Lord Inquisitor Stigma': The founder and leader of the Novus Conclave, Stigma is a codename for the Lord Inquisitor who takes command of the Conclave...according to the public information that is. In truth, the one known as Stigma is the same person, a human with the rare Perpetual mutation who has lived for over ten thousand years. This knowledge is known only to higher ranks members of the Conclave, as the revelation could attract unwanted attention. *'Inquisitorial Representative Fallas Invicles': A Lord Inquisitor during the Age of Apostasy, he became the Inquisitorial Representative after the mad Goge Vandire was finally killed. Under Stigma's orders, Fallas assisted in reorganizing the Imperium while trying to put restrictions on the Ecclesiarchy, with little success. Fallas was, however, able to purge multiple groups of corrupt officials, traitors and cultists during his time and was one of the first to join the newly created Ordo Hereticus. *'Lord Inquisitor Zatrix Luzar': The youngest member of the Conclave to ever become a Lord Inquisitor, Zatrix is described as "beautiful, deadly and resourceful" by many of her colleagues. A part of the Ordo Hereticus, Zatrix has used her wits and will to locate and destroy many Chaos Cults, especially those related to Slaanesh. She has also worked in reorganizing many worlds' PDFs and Adeptus Arbites, using force sometimes in order to ensure that such cults can never spread across their worlds again. A few good Planetary Governors and other nobles have been executed by her too. *'Lord Inquisitor Mofen Ortan': An expert in Genestealer Cults, Mofen Ortan of the Ordo Xenos has overthrown several of these groups and preventing possible uprisings and Tyranid invasions. He has also studied notes left by the former Lord Inquisitor Fidus Kryptman, as well as trying to develop countermeasures against the Tyranids through chemical warfare. *'Lord Inquisitor Kalten Pasrin': A member of the Ordo Malleus, Kalten has cleansed many worlds of Chaos taint, including Daemons, Traitor Warbands, Cults and so on. He has also been known to dethrone lords and Planetary Governors should their actions, or lack of, cause the increase of such heretical forces on their worlds. With the Conclave's blessing Kalten has also begun a project to see if it is possible to disperse warp storms using pariah and psychic powers. *'Lord Inquisitor Indaris Valectin': A member of the Ordo Malleus and garbed in black Power Armour and a grey robe, Indaris has taken part in many battles against Chaos, fighting Chaos Cults, Traitor Legions and Daemons alongside the Grey Knights and Twilight Lords. He marches into battle wielding a pair of modified Bolt Pistols that are capable of rapid fire. *'Lord Inquisitor Vobras Mandrulim': A member of the Minor Ordo, the Ordo Criminalis, Vobras has had many dealings with the illegal business of nobles and the black market. Along with cleansing anyone selling or purchasing illegal xeno tech, Vobras has also begun using said businesses to find ancient human technology such as STCs. Allies Zero Legion Shadow Phantoms Adeptus Mechanicus Calces Ordo Mechinum Enemies Ecclesiarchy Dark Core Warp Serpents Gallery File:Novus Conclave symbol.jpg|The icon of the Novus Conclave, which can be found somewhere on the bodies of the Inquisitors of this particular organisation. Category:Inquisition Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Imperium Category:Organizations Category:Primarch11